


Valentine Comfort (fictionalized review)

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Because sometimes, one of your own fanfiction is better for reviewing than others'.





	Valentine Comfort (fictionalized review)

_Let's face it, Lumpy's Crossover Adventures is an admittedly strange fanfiction series that SarahGirl1998 has made. The main premise is that Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends is now friends with all sorts of different characters from different pieces of media. But as weird as it sounds, these stories are capable of producing generally enjoyable episodes once you get past all the sneeze jokes and the occasional tickle joke. Today I'm going to look at its Valentine special, Valentine Comfort._

_I'll admit, this is one of the more well done Valentine's Day fanfics I've read in my time. Most of them are explicit in one way or another (they could be gay, not make any sense, involve detailed sex, etc.), but this one is actually safe for all ages to read. Not to mention, it doesn't just revolve around romance as most stories do. Instead, it focuses on the friendship of two characters that happen to be opposite genders._

_Also, it's a sick episode, which SarahGirl has done a lot of, but I'm mostly giving that the benefit of the doubt because one, I know how much she likes making her characters sneeze from being sick, and two, there aren't a lot of those episodes that are mixed with holiday episodes._

_The main conflict is that Lumpy wants to spend his Valentine's Day with Tootie, but she's caught a cold and can't leave her house. But Lumpy sticks around to tell her that even though she's not feeling well, she can still make the most of whatever unfortunate day she got sick on. And it's surprisingly well done, especially for this mostly humorous show._

_For example, Lumpy mentions a time when he was sick on Christmas Eve and still tried to deliver presents to his friends in secret. That's a reference to one of SarahGirl's earlier fanfics, Secret Santa, where exactly that happened to Lumpy. There's also the fact that he gives Tootie a few gifts, rather than just one, not only because he wanted to cheer her up or celebrate Valentine's Day with her, but because he genuinely cares about her._

_Also, there's sneezing in this story, but that's no surprise if you've read enough of SarahGirl's other stories. I'm not sure if they're meant to be comic relief or just to remind the reader that Tootie is still under the weather, but they were all cute moments that manage to do both at the same time. I'm also glad that Lumpy didn't sneeze or show any sign that he was catching the cold from Tootie. To be fair, he's gotten sick just a bit too much in these fanfics. There is the fact that Lumpy and Tootie hug at the end of the story, but I can tell it was meant to add a touch of humor to the heartwarming ride without begging for a sequel._

_So what do I think of Valentine Comfort? I think I can sum it up in four words: Better than Love Struck. It's true, though; this episode doesn't use any stereotypes, or dumb plot devices or annoying musical numbers, instead focusing on the friendship between a girl and her moose friend. Even if you don't support child-adult, or human-animal or crossover relationships, this story is still a cute, funny and incredibly sweet story that's worth at least a couple reads. In fact, I think if the roles were reversed and Lumpy was the one who had a cold, it wouldn't be much different. Maybe it wouldn't be as cute, but the aspect of comfort and reassurance would be intact and have a big impact on what would have been an otherwise funny story._

_It's stories like this that make me wish Lumpy and Tootie were as tolerable in their home series as they are in SarahGirl1998's fanfiction. We don't need Lumpy to be an idiot who keeps messing up, and we don't need Tootie to be a crazy stalker whose sadness button is way too easy to press. If anyone can make unlikable characters likable, it's SarahGirl, and anyone who finds her stories bad or bizarre should really think about that. Let's just hope she earns her big break at some point in this decade._

"Huh. I wonder who wrote this review," Shifty said to himself.

"I'm not sure, but at least I'm not the only one who likes this story," Lifty replied with a smile. "To be fair, it is pretty darn cute and touching..."

Shifty sighed quietly and continued to browse the reviews of SarahGirl1998's fanfiction, while Lifty stood behind him and took another sip of his can of soda.


End file.
